My Love
by Angel-of-darkenss
Summary: Story of Dimitri and rose spending some time off together.Lemon XD Disclaimer Richlle Mead owns all the charters, pure fan made.
1. Together

I felt familiar arms wrap around my torso on my way back to my room, after coming back from college with Lissa, I started walking again taking his hand as I went. He let go of my hand and slid my his arm around my waist and walked with me to o_ur room._

He was my love, _my Dimitri._

_Our roo_m, I liked the sound of that. When ever he stayed at the royal court which was often, we stayed together.

"Hey" I said, moving a little closer to him. His eyes flicked over my body before answering. Obviously pleased, because I was wearing; a blood red T-shirt,( his favorite color on me) with a scooped out neck line, over that I was wearing a black leather jacket, for pants I was wearing black skinny jeans, my long dark hair was out, he smirked and he started walking faster just ever so slightly. Eager to get to our room.

"Hey your self, how was your day?" he asked.

"boring, I've spent most of my life learning how to beat people up, now Lisa has made me do the lame medical degree. So now I have to learn how help people....Gah......What about you?" I said pushing my hands in my pockets and taking out my keys as I reached my door and un locked it, as soon I was though, he picked me up bridal style and threw me onto the bed , he held him self up as he hovered over me.

"Nothing important, missing you, Anyway anything interesting happen in the last month? Beat up any one important?" he ask jokingly, like we were having a normal conversation and we were not in bed with him hovering over me.

"mmm no buts its only been a month" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

" you?

Rolling his eyes he replied saying 'I have a little more control then you rose'

"Mmmm' I ran my fingers down his side and curled my finders around my belt and pulled our lower half's together, I felt his control pressed up against my abdomen. "Yes so much control" I said smirking. He moaned as I moved my hand over his bulge in his pants. He brought his mouth down on mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced the familiar dance, we had danced this dance for over a year. Suddenly he pulled away I moaned in protest, as he mouth left mine.

"Rose. Roza you know I loved you with all of my being right?' He asked of me, looking nervous, Dimitri nervous?

"just like I love you, so what with the nerves?' I said looking in his eyes trying to find the source of his nervousness.

He pulled something out of his pocket and opened it.

A ring.

A engagement ring, it could be nothing else it had to many diamonds.

"Will you marry me, I know your only 19 but I love you so so much, your so beautiful so glorious, such a great fighter, and you soul lights my world…..I want something to show other men that your mine, I want to be mine for ever, I want you to be part of my family"

my mind was blank for a moment, and then I felt my self light up. I loved him, I wanted to be his.

"Yes, I love you' I said and I kissed him lips, he kissed me back eagerly then stopped to lift up my hand and slid the ring onto it were it would stay for my life, forever.

Dimitri glowed at the sight of it and attacked my lips again hungrily. I locked my legs up around his hips bring us even closer together, oh god how I missed him, how I loved him. He pulled of my jacket and shirt quickly and then went for my pants as soon as they were off he pulled back to take in the image of me in nothing but my bra and panties, thank god I went for the black lacy set then my usual sports bra and boy shorts.

"So so beautiful, I really am the luckiest man in the world" He said features shining with love and strong lust.

I undid his shirt buttons and looked at his perfect chest,

'I was just about to say I'm the luckiest girl in the world, most girls would kill to have a fiencee like you.'

He went back to kissing me and rubbing my hips roughly. My hands flew to his pants as I undid them he kicked them aside, he was lying on top of me naked and I was almost naked, something that he just had thought of and wanted to fix. As his hands slid around my back to my bra clasp, I flipped us over so I was was on top, and trailed kisses down his chest going low until I came to his large member, I heard him gasp as he felt my breath over it. I took it fully in my mouth breathing out as I did so I could take more of him in with out his member hitting my gag reflex. He moaned low in his throat and his hands reached out to my head, I put my finger around the rest of his member that I could not cover and started to moved up and down and swirling my tongue around it.i started to bob up and down, his hands pushed my head further down, He moaned louder and thew his head back into the pillows 'roza' he moaned. I could taste some of his precum, it was unusual but I liked the taste of it. I sucked and he let out hard cry as he hit his climax I felt him explode in my mouth and I swolled it all as soon as licked every last bit, that was on his member .I traveled back up his body and lay with him and he came down form his high.

"oh god rose, I love you....' He smirked at me, and I loved him like this happy, loving and not his normal guardian self.

He hovered over me again and took one of my legs I draped it around him and he quickly slid into me. I gasped as I always did when we came together like this, he was so thick he was nine inches!,. He started to thrust in and out of me slowly getting faster, he moved his hand down and held two fingers on my clit bring me over the edge again and again but nothing like when we finally came together, he collapsed on top of me. I was to high to notice his weight on mine but I loved it anyway.

" I love you', I said sweetly to him.


	2. Duty

I woke up to my alarm......stupid alarm I was in heaven, on earth, lying on my Dimitri chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I really did not want to move, but I had to I sighed and hit the off button, Dimitri started to stir under me and his eyes opened as I looked at him.

"Wish I woke up you everyday' He said sweetly

"wish I did to" I said Moving off him, so I could find some clothes.

He sighed "what time are getting of duty?" He said ask, propping him self up on his elbow.

"I'm only on for a hour, are you on duty today?"  
'Nope, so we can spend most of the day together" He frowned as I started getting dressed.

"You know I was thinking me could go somewhere, anywhere you like around here?" He contained on. Still frowning as I put more clothes on.

"hmmm don't know' I sighed looking at my sparky ring.

"I can already picture Lissa's squeal and Christians annoying smirk when they find out"

"Is that good or bad?"

" Good I want them to know...but I really am not looking forward to Christians smirk....." Turning my back on him now fully dressed I started to tie up my hair in a bun.

"You spend all of field experience with him, even fight alongside him and you still can not get along? He teased.

"Yeah well, I think he likes being a jack ass to me"

"I think he likes being a jack ass to everyone"

Finishing my bun I walked over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He wanted more tho and pulled me down so our lips meet and he thrust his tongue into my mouth and we started the dance.

_Stay _purred my rebellious side. Its only an hour you can go back to him _later,_ ordered my guardian side.

_Stay, later, stay, later_ my own personal ping pong game went on in my head. Sadly my guardian side won and I pulled way. My lips felt instantly lonely.

"Later I really have to go" I said standing up before he could pull me back.

"I really wish you had less control sometimes"

"yeah and if I did my mom would blame you instead of me' I teased back, grabbing my keys and think

back to when my mother found out.

---

"_Rose, can you tell my why the hell your seeing him." I knew that voice oh god it sounded like she was going to kill me._

"_Hey, mom how are you nice you' I said sarcastically._

" _it should never have happened, He is older then you and-"I cut her off._

"_By what 7 years? And anyway you have no right to come here and tell me off, you have not been around for most of my life. How the hell can you tell me what I can and can not do?"_

"_Rose I want to protect you"_

"_you think I'm stupid enough to make the wrong choice?"I argued starting to get annoyed._

"_Your only 18 you don't know what you want'_

"_Again what right do you have to tell me what I want'_

_'I-I don't you to get hurt rose..." She said sadly..Her sad why?_

"_Thanks but it won't turn out badly" _

"_Hi rose who are you...oh"Said Dimitri coming up behind me._

"_Hurt her I'll break you neck" She said raging like a storm and turned on her heals and left._

"_That could have been worse, " Dimitri said looking revealed._

"_She just threated to break you neck" _

_'Yeah If I hurt which I never will'_

"_wonder if she will count the gym, if so you will be in a neck brace for a while'. He laughed and took my hand._

_---_

'Back in a hour' I told him with my hand on the door knob.

"What don't I get a kiss goodbye?'

"you just got one"

"But I want another one"he pouted.

I laughed and blew him a kiss and closed the door behind me.

Hour later-----

I was walking back I ran into lissa, or she ran into me.

"Hey rose want to do something?"

"Where is bad hair boy?" I teased, Christian had, a bad accident while playing with fire and had to get a really really bad hair cut.

"Shut it, just cause you want my hair do" Said the boy in question.

"Yeah I really want burnt hair, Ill see you guys for lunch yeah?"

"Yay see you there, rose whats that? 'Lissa asked pointed at my hand.

'Nothing see you later" I said bolting up the stairs to my room.

_'You getting married? EKKK' _She thought, " _we need to plan...Get you ass back down here now!' _She went on but I walked back to my room were Dimitri was.


	3. AN please R&R

**AN sorry!**

**I anyone has idea please let me know, I have about 11 exams in the next week or so so I won't be writing for a little while! **

**Oh who wants me to mess with the Rose X Dimitri?**

**Or leave them alone and have the story around them?**


	4. Talk

**Okay I know it has been ages, I have had loads to do, and I have written a few other chapters but they turned out wrong. I have also fixed up my prev chapters cause they and so many mistakes. If anyone ever has any idea about were this could so I would so appreciate it, I'm not sure were to take it. Oh and I am one of those die hard twilight hater fans. I loved it until the last book, so im hoping blood promise won't let me down, so im planning to have some action in this and no "talking battles" like in twilight.**

When I walked back into our room Dimitri was fully dressed and eating a bowl of Fruit-loops, they were the only thing I had for breakfast.

"how can you eat this, its just colored (This is the Australian spelling) suger?" He remarked, though he did eat another mouthful.

"Easy they are yummy" Smiling I walked over to him, he opened his arms to me and I sat in his lap and kissed him, while he was distracted I stole his spoon and bowl of fruit-loops and walked over to the couch grinning at his confused expression.

"Ah Rose, I should really stop letting you do that." Shaking his head he walked over to the couch and sat next to me, encircling my waist with his arms and attempting to steal back his cereal I held out the spoon and he ate it, then I had the next one and we finished of the bowl. After this I got up and mad some hot chocolates, Dimitri like me hated the taste of coffee, we jokingly said that it was for older people. I emptied 2 packets ( just the way he liked it) into both cups and brought them over to him and gave one to him and sat down as he again encircled my waist.

"you know how you agreed last night to marry me?" sipping he hot chocolate he asked.

"I'm not likely to forget and the light shining of this ring constantly remained me" I grinned, sipping my own drink.

"Well…..what sort of wedding do you want? I mean a traditional wedding or just run of somewhere and tell everyone after"

"Lissa will kill me if we don't have a traditional wedding, chance for her to shop and well I sorta well…..i would love a traditional wedding…."I had thought about it when I young, it was something I had wanted, but then the reality of life hit me, I new that it was something out of my reach and I did not want to marry some asshole mori, that was just going to use me. Now I had a dampire lover that i could see myself spending the rest of my life with.

He smiled at me I kissed my forehead.

"I have to admit I always wanted to get married, I wanted to see my angel, my bride walking to me, to

become mine forever…." His eyes locked with mine and after a immeasurable moment we kissed.

It was a sweet kiss but filled with that same passion that was present last night

We were interrupted my a knock on the door.

"Rose, get out here, I need details, come on please, stop making out and let me in?" lissa all but yelled though the door, we ignored her and kept kissing, she could come back later, or we could talk at lunch which was in a hour or so. I put down my hot chocolate and he put down his empty cup and our kissing picked up, I'm guessing Lissa left.

Again we were interrupted, this time but his phone. Sighing he answered it.

"Yes?"

After that the conversation was is Russian and I was lost. I saw the change in his voice and expression

"hmm"

"what?'

"Humans attacked a mori prison'

"Why would humans attack a mori prison?"

"They were after victor"

"Vic-ctor" I stuttered over the name, anyone that new him was forgetting that the ever new him in the royal world, what would the humans want with him?

"Yes, they just went for him, they only got halfway out until the rest of the guardians killed the humans. Victor has now been moved to maximum security awaiting more questioning, looks like we are going to pay him a visit"

"Why us?"

"One of my old school friends thought we might be able to make him tell us, more or less they are out of ideas"

"Still why us, it makes no sense for us to go, im all for trying and stuff, its just I see that smug smile one more time I may just strangle him"

"I'm the one who figured out that it was Natalie that had turned for her father, and you have had a range of dealings with him and found out a lot with out resorting to violence and like I said they are desperate to find out why"

"Still that guy gives me the creeps, talking about death and stuff" I mummed, he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry I'll be there and if he does anything bars between us won't stop me" Fierceness in his voice, I realized that he always talked about me being shadow kissed and death, I guessed Dimitri hated him talking about me in any way.


	5. AN Sorry!

I know you were all hoping for an update, I had exams, work, all sorts of stress...anyway, I need some to read over my chapters before they go up. Any volunteers? Please?

Again sorry for not updating, I had major exams, plus work, plus the stress of school....


End file.
